The Inside Magic
by FaerieSpiritDraco
Summary: When Daddy's Princess, Dakota's whole universe changes and doesn't change back, she feels she may be stuck in limbo for a long while.
1. Daddy

Waking up in the morning was always a challenge for Dakota but since her injury nearly everything had become impossible.

Dakota's father, James Beaumont was a well-known business man, in fact he was a millionaire. He had brought Dakota up by himself as her mother had ran away with one of James' business partners when Dakota was four. Dakota loved her daddy more than anything and together they lived in a grand penthouse that looked over the whole of London. She was bought everything and more but never grew spoilt or rude. She was always willing to share what she had with people who needed it more than her.

One day Mr Beaumont went out work leaving Dakota, by this time Dakota was 12, just old enough to make herself some lunch and dinner. Soon James was back with a small white envelope that had been already opened. He walked through the door with his head hung below he shoulders. Huffing and puffing all the way to Dakota's room where he sat down on the bed and looked at his beloved daughter with sadness in his eyes. Dakota ran over and perched on his knee.

"Daddy, Daddy look!" She held up a beautiful beaded necklace "it's for you!" She unfastened the clip and bought around her father's neck. He gave a small smile and said "did you make it yourself" Dakota nodded and smiled. He patted her head lightly and got her pyjamas out of the drawer.

Later Dakota got into bed and her father shut the door just after blowing a kiss at her. He walked down the hallway and pulled the letter from out of his pocket. It read;

_Dear Sir _

_As you probably realise the money you have been earning is not enough to pay off all of the debt you are in. I'm afraid your place as a manager will be taken and you will be placed as an employee. You will work for me to pay off every bit of debt you owe us._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mr B Listing _


	2. Change

In the next week Dakota went to work again and came back with his head hung. Again. This time he went into the kitchen and started cursing to himself.

"Daddy, what's wrong" Dakota whispered "daddy?"

"Leave now Dakota, now!" said James sternly

"But daddy?" continued Dakota. Within seconds her father's fist rose and hit her across the floor. Dakota lay there as if dead, she was unconscious and hurt but James had no guilt.

The next morning Dakota woke up quietly and crept into her room, got dresses and packed a bag full of clothes and necessities. Then she quickly slung the bag under her bed before her daddy swung open the door.

"What's wrong with you?" he smirked "you're a defenceless weakling!"

A tear exited Dakota's eye and stung her chapped lipped as it sank down her face. James shut the door and stormed to the living room. There Dakota watched him gulp down a whole bottle of _la rouge finest wine_. She felt scared and confused she knew something was going on at her fathers work, but what?


	3. Begin Again

Dakota never wanted to find out what had happened to her father, she didn't care. Something, in the back of her mind, told her to find out. Not for James, for her.

She got flat on her stomach and peered under her bed. She laid there for about 5 minutes, just thinking about what she was about to do. Dakota was sure, she grabbed the pre-packed gym bag and quickly popped a few essentials in. She breathed heavily as she clambered out of the window just after she stuffed the letter from James' work in her bag too.

That was it, she was gone for good, never to return. She would not stand for any abuse, especially if it was from her own father. Surely this was right, she wasn't going to be a defenceless weakling. That's pathetic, she would not be a desperate child on a NSPCC advert hidden away under a chair. Now she could be free.

"Right, find a house then buy food," Thought Dakota. She wandered around for a bit, she was so excited. She could have sleepovers all the time she is allowed anything for dinner and she gets to choose who gets which room! It was going to be perfect. Even better than the penthouse.

Dakota was a first time buyer so people would be dying so sell to her. Soon she _Brownies property sales_ and went inside and looked around at the brochures and leaflets. Picking up a few and stuffing them into the bag.

"Hello, young lady" said a friendly voice from behind her "Can I help you?"

"Actually yes!" answered Dakota, "My names Dakota and I would like to buy a splendid house for me to live in!"

"Well ok, do you have you parents with you?" Continued the salesman "I need some id"

"No, of course not. I don't need parents, im going to live by myself and have all the sleepovers I want and have what I want for dinner and…" Dakota was interrupted.

"Ok, well how much I you willing to spend. £100,000, £150,000 or more round the range of £500,000" said the man.

"Um…one sec" said Dakota, "£1, £2, £4, PERFECT! £6.78 exactly.

"Ha-ha, ok now the house money!" chuckled the salesman. Suddenly Dakota realised he was taking this as a joke, she stormed out of the shop and slumped herself onto the pavement. Tears flowed down her face and into the rim of her scarf. She unwrapped it and shoved it into her bag.

She couldn't go home, and she was stranded in the deep depths of London. She picked herself up and walked over the street to the convenience store. As she got in she picked up a pot noodle and a bag of Thornton's marbled chocolate buttons. She put down £2.70 on the counter and walked off.

"What about the receipt" came a voice behind her "and the crème eggs are on 7 for 5 sale!"

Dakota shook her head and looked down at her treading feet as she walked off, just like her father did when he came in from work.


	4. A new friend, a new problem

Dakota looked up at the sky. It had gone from a turquoise blue, to a dingy hazel. Night was an hour away and Dakota had not found anywhere to sleep. She really thought to herself for a good 20 minutes. She had never seen her father drunk before. Maybe that was the last and only time and everything would be great when (if) she went back.

This was big decision to make but if it meant she would have somewhere to sleep then defiantly the best idea is to go home. Dakota turned around and expected to see the charity shop on her left and Marks & Spencer on her right. Instead she saw an endless street of busy people and unfamiliar shops. She was not in Segment Lane any more she was in "Parfo …Peafu…Parfooligan Gardens?" Dakota struggled to pronounce the name of this new place off the sign next to her. She had no mind to check her dictionary right now. She may not ever get home, but she did need to find a shelter, a home.

Soon Dakota reached an extremely run down park, abandoned but colourful. In there was a small crawling tunnel. As she stared at it she imagined small children laughing and playing around it. They were calling to their parents, "Mummy, Daddy. Look at me!" as they clambered over the tunnel and jumped of the side like a super hero.

Dakota crawled inside and put a bag down as a pillow. She fell asleep for about an hour and was soon awakened by a group of low whispering voices. She held her breathe as she poked her head out of the tunnel. It was a gang of 4 boys they were passing a cigarette to each other whilst hiding in the climbing frame. Dakota shuffled back in, just as she did a handful of change fell from her jeans pocket. Her eyes widened and she hoped that none of the boys heard.

"What do we have here, boys?" said the taller boy.

"Not much, but she'll do for tonight," said another, grabbing Dakota's leg and pulling her from the tunnel. Dakota quickly grabbed her ruck sack and slung it to a nearby bush, so if she did ever did come back she could get her stuff. The bag was well hidden and Dakota was sure it wouldn't be found.

What did the boy mean, 'good for tonight' Dakota whispered to herself and questioned in her mind. She had watched the discovery channel many times and one thing she did learn was acting dead. In this case this would not help at all, in fact, in this scenario, it would get her worse into the problem.

She and the gang soon reached a big warehouse building. "Home sweet home" one of the shorter boys said into Dakota's ear. As they entered the warehouse, Dakota was dropped from the taller boy's shoulder and dumped on the floor. She looked around and noticed a bunch of cages bound together with duct tape. Inside the cages were sleeping girls. Two looked about Dakota's age and the other seven were around 16 to about 18. One of the younger girls gasped when she saw Dakota. "That one and the newbie," said the tall boy, pointing at the girl that gasped. Quickly the girl stood up near the door of the cage and breathed heavily. The short boy walked over and unlocked the cage. Dakota was surprised when she noticed the girl was wearing nothing. She had no time think when the taller boy walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Take those off!" ordered the shorter boy. Dakota hesitated as she didn't know what he meant.

"Fine I'll do it for you!" Exclaimed the average boy coming behind her and starting to unbutton her shirt. Now Dakota knew what he meant.

"Just go with it!" Whispered the girl. On that note Dakota laid herself down on to the floor and closed her eyes. Soon she had nothing on except her underwear. Then she was carried to a blood stained, musty mattress and thrown next to the girl. The boys went to the corner and started discussing something.

"I know this isn't the best time to make friends, but my names Emily" Said the girl with a warm smile. Dakota shuffled closer and whispered, "Dakota, Dakota Beaumont," The girls soon stopped talking because all 4 boy came over and two of them over to Dakota and both took their shirts off.

Emily and Dakota link arms as the shorter boy's tongue touches the inside of Dakota's ankle right the way up to her crotch then on her other leg the boy, who undressed her, grabbed the top of her thigh firmly with his sweaty hands. One boy had Emily's leg and was brushing it up and down with his hand. Emily just squeezed her eyes tightly.

"Who's been real bad today?" he said whilst the average sized boy turned Dakota over, on to her stomach.

"What about you, newbie?" said the boy with belt "you were in our park!" he continued "that causes for severe punishment!"

The boy got the belt and slashed across Dakota's back. Dakota Suddenly realised this was the first but not the last time this would happen. At least she had a new friend to talk to.

"You girls seem close!" The shorter boy sneered "Do you want to share a cage,"

Emily looked at Dakota. Dakotas face was relieved and slightly agreeing. Emily looked back to the boy and nodded.


	5. Limbo

Now Dakota was trapped in a cage with a girl she hardly knew as a friend. She felt quite close to her though. Everyone was asleep except her and Emily. Emily was humming soft tune that somehow Dakota recognised. It made her feel quite comfortable, well as comfortable as she could be in a place like this. It gave her a chance to think about the scenario she was in before drifting off to sleep.

In Dakota's dream, there was a young ginger girl. She was running towards Dakota shouting "Mother, look!" as she held up a peculiar shaped leaf. Suddenly, Dakota felt surprised. The young girl was calling her Mummy and this dream wasn't like any other dream it felt strange. Like Dakota was looking in on something real, in fact she didn't feel asleep she felt as if she was in a real place. There was one thing different, when Dakota went to say something like "what are you talking about" or " um are you ok" what came out instead was " wow Molly, you must of tried really hard to find that sort of leaf!" The little nodded, looking very pleased with herself.

"Molly? Who was Molly? Why couldn't I control what I was saying? And why does it suddenly feel like I'll be stuck in this room for a long time? Not forever, not until I die, but over 30 years" these questions and non-explanatory answers whizzed through Dakota head.

Molly ran towards her and took Dakotas hand, "Look Mummy, these are the children I want to have when im older!" She said pointing at a cute picture of 4 stick-children with the names Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Percy and Bill. Everything sounded familiar, even the pedestrians strolling past seemed recognisable. Like this had all happened before, but was about to happen in a few years. Dakota felt as if she was in limbo between a dream, death, life, past and future. Now she truly wished there was a place where she could go and sit without all the problems and fears od lifebut all of the pleasures and excitement extracted and given to her.


	6. Round 2

This time when Dakota "woke up" she was out of the cage and on the mattress but his time she had no one next to her. She felt dizzy and uncontrollable of her actions. Soon the tall boy walked over and started unbuttoning his shirt. Dakota held her breath and whispered "this isn't happing, it's not, defiantly not happening," she said this continuously until the boy sat down on the mattress. His wet tongue slid down her hips and stopped at her thighs started, then he brought this mouth around each of her toes. Not a word was spoken during this process, just heavy, empty, soulless breathing. Then the boy moved away and Dakota breathed in relief. She was glad nothing more happened that night. Then she saw are dark figure approach her, it was the boy who had undressed her the first time. He was fully clothed but her lay next to her with a guilty smirk. Something was about to happen. Yep, it sure was, the boy shuffled over to Dakota and flipped over to he was lent up against her up pointing knees. Both his hands grabbed a knee and separated Dakota's legs. Now lay in-between her thighs. He did nothing more than kiss her face and play with Dakota's hair. Dakota felt uncomfortable but was relieved. Although this was not a pleasant experience.


	7. To change!

Dakota lay there distressed, and angry with herself. Then she remembered the horrid father figure she once adored and transferred the anger onto her life.

"Why me, what did I do, you, you stupid god" she muttered under her breathe but soon gasped in surprise at herself for saying this about such an important person. She was angry at nothing, no one. It was her own fault she shouldn't of runaway from her abusive life back home. Right now she was extremely depressed, tired and embarrassed at herself.

Again all of these thoughts sent her to sleep, this time she "dreamt" about the same little girl, Molly. This time she was aged between 9 and 11, she was wearing an oriental shirt with a red skirt, of which matched perfectly.

"Mum, those girls are picking on me again," Molly said, startling Dakota again by referring to her as her mother "They say I dress like a creep and I look like well…um… a Chinese person."

This time she decided to take over this voice that was controlling her, she knew exactly what to say before anything else pushed in. It was bad enough her father controlling her at home, and those boys controlling her in the warehouse. Nothing was fair or made sense anymore so Dakota was now making the decision, the decision that would change her life.


End file.
